The present invention relates, in general, to a fishing lure that is formed from a transparent body having composite mutiple image photographs of a fish disposed on the inside thereof to provide a fishing lure that appears to be a live, breathing, and swimming bait fish.
Many attempts have been made in the past to design fishing lures which are attractive to fish. The most basic approach has been to design the fishing lure so that it resembles, or behaves like, live bait. As an example of such a lure, U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,189 to Lilley, discloses a fishing lure that is formed of a clear plastic housing, and has an actual photograph of a bait fish disposed on the inside thereof. This provides a fishing lure that simulates the appearance of an actual bait fish. However, since Lilley makes use of a single still image photograph of a fish, there is no way to make the fish in the photograph actually appear to be breathing and swimming. Lilley instead makes use of reflective material inside the lure to provide an additional means to attract fish.